


A Beautiful Mess

by UndressedHeart



Category: Super Junior
Genre: It's sweet, M/M, bittersweet because of alcohol, but sweet anyway, heechul is a nerd, they're tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Heechul was imitating a fight scene of this anime he watched and accidentally hit Leeteuk in the face.





	A Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii !  
> Heeteuk has been my soft spot lately for no reason but their existence and as i'm working on a bigger project, i decided to write this ♥ I really had fun writing it !  
> Anyway, english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there're any mistakes ;;; i tried to do my best. ♥

Everybody knows Heechul’s love for anime. It’s not a secret anymore -and it never been a secret anyway. He always proudly shown his love for the world of japanese animation : t-shirts, attitude, goodies. Even the shelves at home are full of them and he was utterly proud of it. He sometimes even makes excuses just to go in his bed and watch the last episode of the new thing he started some days ago ; he even ditched his friends today for this and he strangely doesn’t feel bad at all - why would he feel bad for enjoying something ? Heebum next to him -for once, he smiled as he stroked the cat gently. It’s going to be a good night, that’s all he can say.

The next day, Heechul was probably too excited for his own good. Jumping and screaming everywhere -he was going to be so tired after this… But he didn’t really care. Everyone was asking what he actually did the day before, _just watched some animes_ , he answered proudly with a smile and nobody believed him.  
_You must have a girl_ came back a lot and Heechul tired to brush it of with some jokes, _of course he has a girl, he has all the girls he wants !_ but deep down, he was laughing a bit too hard. For once, he was telling the truth but some girls seemed to be more interesting than his animes -but fact is, what he watched was really interesting and he would have liked to talk about it, to discuss it. Another day, maybe…

Heechul was in a good mood, truly. He kept cracking jokes -as they said, he was on fire. His wit was wittier than ever as if they needed this and having to meet his bandmates was adding to his joy. Not that he didn’t see them for long -he spent way too much time with them the last few months, he has to say it, but he needed some fun tonight and going out with the rest of super junior was fun enough -mixing their craziness with alcohol, it’s _super duper_ fun. He laughed by himself.

They were pouring alcohol in their glasses, talking, giving speeches, drinking in one go and pouring alcohol again as if they’ve never been served. It was their way to enjoy their free time, it was their way to get away from stressful things and even if some of them didn’t drink that much, they were having fun.  
**“Teukie, soju !”** shouted Heechul with a smile and an empty bottle.  
**“I drank enough for today, it’s ok”** but Jungsoo still took the empty bottle, pretending to pour it in his glasse.

A thing Heechul does when he gets drunk: it’s touching others. He suddenly becomes the clingiest person in the world -and even if you know him for years, it’s always surprising.  
Jungsoo is always surprised. Things got awkward between them because they suddenly made it that way, so having Heechul with his arms wrapped around his shoulders… It was a bit weird yet he remembered their early days and sweetly smiled, patting Heechul’s wrists.  
**“Hey, Teukie”** mumbled Heechul with a laugh, **“it’s been a long time right ?”  
** **“What are you talking about ?”  
** **“This !”** and he tightened his embrace with a smile, putting his chin on Jungsoo’s shoulder. Not that they did it often -or maybe they did, but he couldn’t think about it right now. Everything’s was blurry. He loved taking the older one in his arms : there is something sweet about it, something he doesn’t understand but it was like hugging a cotton candy. He smiled again and Jungsoo didn’t say anything but kept gently patting Heechul’s arms,  
**“You drank too much”** laughed their leader, **“you** **_all_ ** **drunk too much”** he stated as some of them were collapsing on the table or not walking very straight either. Somehow, nothing had changed. They’re still a mess -a beautiful mess.

They were gone for another round. Jungsoo doesn’t really know how it happened or why but as soon as they were out of the bar, they went in another immediately -some of them _desperately_ needed to pee, but Heechul suddenly said that they can’t go in without ordering something and now, they were somehow drinking again.  
**“I swear i’m not taking care of you after this”** claimed Jungsoo who had to drink a bit too much too -and god, how much does he hate feeling drunk… They all answered they didn’t need him to go back home and he hoped it to be true -he knew it wasn’t and he knew he would be in charge of the taxis and all and it made him laugh.  
_A beautiful mess_.  
**“I’ve been watching this thing lately”** suddenly started Heechul, getting on his feet, **“it’s so much fun and there’s so much fight and suddenly the hero goes all** ** _fwoom_** **and !”**  joining big gestures to his words, Heechul suddenly moved his arm to imitate this guy fighting with another but the timing was all wrong : he knocked a glass over, missed to fell too but the worst was his hand in Jungsoo’s face. He literally slapped the leader’s entire face with the palm of his hand. _Oh god_. Everyone stopped moving. Talking too. The sudden silence was frightening. Jungsoo smiled -you know, that forced smile, the one really scary, and said : **“it’s ok…”** but Heechul probably better had to run for his life.  
He didn’t.  
He suddenly jumped off his seat, arms around Jungsoo’s shoulders again, and asking for forgiveness, or something like that, **“I didn’t want it, I didn’t want it !”** he suddenly said but the alcohol made him laugh, **“i’m sorry”** but words weren’t probably enough as Heechul took Jungsoo’s face between his hands and his lips were suddenly against his cheeks. One kiss here, another there, and one on his forehead. Jungsoo tried to push back -not that he didn’t want this but they were in public and the other had _enough_ rumors going on, he didn’t need another one. Just to think about the big titles… Leeteuk laughed a bit.  
A drunk Heechul really is a mess but what is messier it’s his heart skipping a beat -he should have been used to it, but he wasn’t.

 **“Jungsoo-ya”** suddenly called Heechul as he was ready to leave. They were the only one still there now. It was late -too late and Jungsoo wondered how he was going to cope with this when he is going to wake up, **“come with me”** that’s all Heechul asked as he leaned against Leeteuk with a smile, **“come with me,.. Your face..”  
** **“I’m ok.”  
** **“You’re not”** , and maybe Jungsoo wasn’t but he didn’t want to have this kind of talk now, **“it was a strooong attack, you must be suffering !”** but of course, Heechul wasn’t talking about that and he sighed, or laughed, or maybe both. He couldn’t believe it.  
**“You’re crazy drunk, I’m ok !”  
** **“You’re not”** added Heechul once again., **“Jungsoo-ya ?”  
** **“What ?”** and he didn’t get the time to say anything else. His lips were suddenly covered with Heechul’s. A simple kiss, nothing really serious. Lips against lips. It reeked of alcohol, a bitter kiss, but a kiss and Jungsoo was lost.  
**“Now, you’re better”** and Heechul laughed. His eyes were shining, Jungsoo couldn’t say anything. Maybe now, he felt better.  
**“Thank you”** , that’s all he said and Heechul smiled.

It was enough for tonight and Jungsoo didn’t want to think about tomorrow. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ! ♥ You can leave kudos and comments if you liked it or if you have anything to say, i'm not against criticisme hehe.  
> And if you ever want it you can follow me on twitter here @ihatkpop ; it's a mess but it's cool.  
> ♥


End file.
